


Markiplier x FTM!Reader: Swings And Positions

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Gender [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Agender, Asexual, Autochrissexual, FTM, Gen, Gender, Panromantic, Sexuality, biromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not shameful to talk about who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x FTM!Reader: Swings And Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, because sexualities and genders deserve to be talked about without being awkward. The Reader greatly reflects me, as Mark reflects most of the invisibility of the sexualities and genders that no one seems to think exist. I don't know why they think these don't exist, but trust me, they exist everywhere. xoxo

You walked through the library, looking for at least one book to rent. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing good to read. Especially considering you had read most of what was on the shelf. Manga was your thing, but maybe next time, you should pace yourself.  
"Is this yours?" a voice came from the side. You turned to see a person with a blue shirt, floofed hair, and a bit of scruff. He was holding out a book that you recognised as your own fantasy novel you were going to turn in.  
"Yeah, thanks," you said, taking it and smiling.  
"No problem, man." They paused. "Uh, ma'am. I mean... Crap, I'm sorry, uh..."  
"Woah, woah, calm down, it's okay. What's wrong?"  
"I, uh..." You stared for a moment before you both net eyes. "I just... I didn't know how to address you. I can't...really tell your gender, I'm sorry. I panicked." You smiled, laughing a little.  
"It's okay. I'm a man, just for the record."  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for asking."  
"No, it's totally fine, uh..."  
"Mark. And you?"  
"(YN)." You smiled a little more, your gaze still holding until you said. "Uh, do you mind me asking your gender?"  
"Mine?"  
"Yeah."  
"Uh... It's kind of stupid, actually..."  
"It's okay. Whoever you are is fine with me."  
"Well... I'm agender." You laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm still figuring it out. I'm probably just a man like everyone says I am."  
"No, no... I wasn't expecting it is all. You know, you could've been bigender or genderfluid for all I knew." You rubbed the back of your neck. "Are your pronouns 'them'?"  
"Sometimes. Sometimes I just don't care, so you can use 'he' if it's easier."  
"I think I can use 'them' fairly easily." They smiled wide.  
"This is so odd. I've never met someone who was so comfortable talking about gender." You let out a chuckle.  
"It is odd, isn't it? Everyone else seems so awkward when they talk about it, but, like, right now, it feels kind of normal."  
"Yeah, it does." You weren't sure when it happened, but you realised you were sitting across from Mark on the bench in front of the manga section.  
"I mean, but what about sexuality, is that crossing a line past gender?" Mark asked. You shook your head.  
"Not with me. I'm out to everyone," you shrugged, then eyed them. "Are you?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Oh, okay. Uh..."  
"What?"  
"I was just thinking, you know, maybe if I told you my preference, you'd be comfortable saying yours. Unless..."  
"No, no, I mean... Even if you didn't tell me yours, I feel like you wouldn't bash me for it."  
"Okay, well, then...I'm panromantic. Uh, I more so lean towards guys and people who look masculine, but, you know, whatever goes, goes. I'm also asexual, which, for a long time I never accepted." You laughed a little. "So that's me, your local weirdo."  
"Okay, well, here's me. I'm biromantic, uh, which I have been since I was probably tenish. Uh, I looked it up, and I had to think about it a lot, but I decided that I'm autochrissexual."  
"That's one I actually haven't heard. Uh, what does that mean?"  
"Well, I guess in simple terms, I get, you know...," they laughed a little, waving their hands around, "aroused, I guess is a good word. But I just don't act on it. You know, I don't use those feelings for anything."  
"Oh, wow. That's weird because that's how I am. I didn't know that there was a term for it." Mark laughed a little bit.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I think you threw a little enlightenment on me just now."  
"Yeah, I guess I did." You both smiled. "You know, it's really nice to talk about this for once. It's kind of interesting."  
"It really is, isn't it?" You tapped fingers on your book. "Hey, maybe we can meet back up and talk some more one day, yeah?" Mark gave you a big grin.  
"Yeah, I'd love to do that. Honestly, I'm not joking."  
"Alright." You fumbled around in your pockets for pen and paper before you grabbed it and scribbled your cell phone number. "This is my cell phone, if you want to call or text or whatever." Mark took it and pocketed it.  
"Thanks." They stood up. "I'll see you around, then." They left, and you sat there before turning your head to the manga.  
Well, Ouran High School Host Club had some really good characters in it.  
Maybe that was what you were looking for this whole time, something that wasn't different from you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mark is not out as any of these things. This is simply an interpretation. I do like to imagine that he would be agender, autochriss, bi, etc, but this does not mean he is. I am, in no way, outing him like this. This is fiction. xoxo


End file.
